The Unknown Potter
by TheLionAndTheLamb711
Summary: Isabella Potter, known as the Girl Who Lived, The Second Saviour and The Broken Hearted. Why the Broken Hearted you ask? The Broken Hearted because she was left by a boy who was her life on her birthday. One year later, she returns to England and sees him in Hogwarts. Does she forgive him or does she spend her life in anger? No canon characters until sometime in the story.
1. Looking Back

My name is Isabella Potter. I am Harry Potter's twin sister but we got adopted by the Weasley family. I have chocolate eyes, and heart-shaped face, mahogany hair and a British accent. I am eighteen, heartbroken and relieved to be going back home. I temporarily live in Forks, Washington with my foster dad but my permanent residence is in Devon, England. I live with my family consisting of my foster father named Arthur Weasley who is kind and caring, my foster mother named Molly Weasley who is stern but fun, my (2nd born) foster twin older brothers named George and Fred who are pranksters, my (3rd born) other foster big brother named Ron, and my foster big sister named Ginny who is my idol and is dating my brother Harry Potter. The first born in my foster family is Bill who recently got married to Fleur Delacour.

This is my story and it started from my 18th birthday.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _As Edward drove me home, I assessed my injuries and appearance: a bandaged arm and a slightly bloodied and torn dress. Nothing dad couldn't fix with his medicine._

 _"Edward?" I said._

 _"Yes?" He replied in a gruff voice, stone mask in place._

 _"What happened back there... It's nothing you know?"_

 _"No! It's not nothing! You could have been killed, Bella!" He exploded. After that we just sat in silence until he reached home._

 _The car halted to a screech. Edward got out and opened the door for me._

 _"Thanks Edward" I went to kiss him and oddly enough, he hesitated. Now I definitely knew that something was up._

 _"Sorry for exploding like that. I have to get home now. I won't be there tonight. My family and I have matters to take care of. Goodbye Bella" His eyes held a deep meaning which I could not decipher. Like there was a double meaning in his words._

 _"Kay." I said, trying so hard not to let my_ _disappointment seep into my words. I succeeded and walked into my house to go to bed and to put some medicine on my injuries._

 ** _The Next Day_**

 _"Bella, time to get ready for school!" Dad shouted. I sighed. Another day at pretending to be a normal teen and another without the rest of my family._

 _"Be down in 20!" I replied. I got out of bed and started looking for my clothes when I noticed a piece of paper on my desk. Suspicious, I pulled out my wand which was vine wood with a unicorn hair core, 14 ½" and quite bendy flexibility. With my free hand, I opened it and sighed in relief when it was just a normal note. I started reading:_

 _Dear Bella, truth be told, I didn't want to do this but for your sake I must. We're moving to Alaska, Bella. I need to be far away from you for your own safety. What happened with Jasper and James, what if the same thing happens but I'm the one who hurts you? I can't be near you knowing that I'm just seconds away from killing you while you think that I can control myself. That's what almost happened with Tyler's van. I'm sorry Bella but I can't be with you like this. It's safer this way. I hope you live a good life, Bella. I hope that you will find somebody else, have kids and live your life to the fullest. I hope that you will forget me and move on. I, however, won't forget you. I will forever_ _have your scent, the sound of your heart beating, the softness of your lips and the kindness in your heart etched into my memory forever. Goodbye Bella and have a good life._

 _I let out a strangled cry. Tears ran down my face and my heart felt like it was dead. I ran to the window and opened it._

 _"Edward, Edward, EDWARD!" I shouted out the window. I fell to the floor. Dad came in the room and saw me huddled up near the window. He ran to me. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"_

 _"Come back, Edward! Come back please! No, no."_

 _I was never the same._

 _-End Flashback-_

A year and I haven't seen or heard from him. A year since the Great War ended. A year since I moved back to the Burrows and now I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Reviews make me happy and write faster. I** **won't continue on this unless I get 2 reviews. THX for reading and bear with me!**


	2. The Reunion

**Okay, to clear this up, Bella lived with Arthur Weasley while the others fought in the war. So not to attract attention from Death Eaters, Arthur changed his name to Charlie Swan and made up a story which was believable as well as changing the way he looks to look more like his adoptive daughter because let's face it. Kristen Stewart would not look nice with red hair, no offence red heads. Dumbledore and Fred did _not_ die but Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks died 😭. Enjoy! P.S I write faster with reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Do you know about the Horcruxes?" I asked, relaying my speech in memory of the fallen and to start a new year in Hogwarts.

"Well, the Horcruxes were items bewitched by the Evil Lord to keep him alive. My brother and his friends," I pointed to them amongst the crowd. "destroyed them before and during the battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort put part of his life source into each, so that when destroyed, he would live on. In a way, that made him immortal but it showed no true power. I stand here today because I want to tell you that everyone we lost still live on like Horcruxes. They might no longer have a body but they are still there. You might be thinking that I'm wrong. I know how that feels because I lost so many people." My voice cracked with emotion. "because of the war. I lost my father, mother. My godfather, mentors, I almost lost what was left of my family that day... but I learnt that they will still live on as long as we believe. As long as we have faith, they will still live on in our heart, mind and soul. They sacrificed themselves to make sure that we would have something to come back to. That _they_ might have something to come back to. They gave their lives for us and now it is time to make use of that sacrifice by _striving_. Today does not only symbolise the fallen and old times. It symbolises a new beginning for us. A chance to rebuild what has fallen and a chance to make anew. So, keep this stored in your minds, ladies and gentlemen, because this will keep you going in times of doubt. Just like it had me. Thank you."

The room burst into a loud applause and even some 'Woohoos' were thrown in.

"Good job Iz!" said those in Gryffindor.

"Thank you, thank you." I even put in a few dramatics by bowing.

"Hey Isabella!" I looked into the direction my name got called. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Draco!" I ran to my best friend, running into his arms. I was the only one in my family who didn't detest the Malfoys but my family and Draco tried to get along for my sake. Even Mr and Mrs Malfoy thought I should have been in Slytherin.

"I missed you so much B!" My heart tugged at hearing a part the once familiar nickname. After _he_ left, I strictly ordered everyone to call me Isa, Iz or Izzy.

"Me too Drac!" **(A.N: Yes, I'm aware that it is the nickname of the Hotel Transylvania vampire)**

"So, how was life without me to mess everything up for you?" He asked.

I laughed. "As messed up as always..."

"I hoped I was not replaced!" He feigned shock.

"Draco, you will never be replaced by anyone... beside me of course!"

"So does that mean you drive yourself crazy? Cause if that's the case, you _are_ crazy!" I smacked his arm.

"Iz!" I looked to my family who were calling me since the feast was starting. I was _so_ famished!

"Coming!" I replied.

"So," I looked to Draco. "Catch up later?"

"Sure" He smiled and I walked back to my family.

* * *

 **How was it? Were you shocked that Draco is friends with Bella? Comment and asked me questions by PM or by reviews. I'll answer them but if you don't want to be replied to in the story, tell me and I'll PM you.**

 **#REVIEWSARETHEBEST**


	3. Levicorpus!

"Everyone, you can go back to your common rooms. First years, please follow the prefects to your common rooms and get the password for them. Don't forget it for if you do, you will not be able to get inside again until you remember. Mr Potter, can you stay back for I need to discuss somethings with you." Said Dumbledore.

We all looked at my brother. "Look guys, I'm sure it's nothing. In the meantime, go back home, start unpacking and relax."

"Sure." We chorused.

"But Harry," I said, unsure of what was happening. "You will tell me if anything happens?" I pointed to my scar. It was like Harry's and with it, we were able to feel each other's emotions and communicate.

"Of course." And with that, we were on our way to our house. Our house was a gift of gratitude from the Ministry to my brother and 'known associates'. It was accessible through the Gryffindor common room.

"Quid Agis." **(A.N: I did some research on the common room password and I found this as the latest password at 1996. They didn't have any recent ones and I'm sorry if it is the wrong one.)** I said.

While we made our way through the door I heard the fat lady muttering something about a nasty addition to her beautiful room. I giggled. The fat lady did not like it when it was announced that there would be a new building conjoining the Gryffindor common room.

"What's so funny?" Asked Fred and George, doing that creepy talking-at-the-same-time thing.

"Nothing" I waved it off while trying to stifle a yawn. I was so tired. We entered the common room. Whistles and cat calls erupted. I blushed crimson. I hated the attention I always got.

"The Potters & Weasleys are here!" Someone shouted.

George threw one of those firework in the room which caused a diversion for us to get through. We reached the living room and everyone became engrossed with their conversation

"Thanks guys" They knew how I hated the attention.

"Don't worry, sis." said Fred

"You can repay us by giving us those Chocolate Frogs in your pocket." Said George. I rolled my eyes. Of course they were able to see it!

I gave the candy to my brothers but not before making a remark. "You're lucky you have a sister like me. At least I _won't tell mum about this._ " I made sure to emphasise. Their eyes widened and their faces paled. A few weeks ago, Fred, George, Harry and Ron were caught sneaking candy into their bedrooms. Since then, mum banned them from eating candy and if they ate candy without her permission they were dead.

"You can keep the Chocolate Frogs for yourself." Said Fred as they walked in front of me and sat on the couch.

"Bloody hell Fred! Who knew we had a snake for a sister?" I heard them say. I silently walked up behind them and smacked their heads.

"You don't because last time i checked, I was in Gryffindor. Hey guys," I called getting my family's attention. "I'm going to go and hit the sack okay?"

"Good night" Every one said and I made my way to my room.

"What does 'hit the sack' mean?" I heard Ron asked Hermione. I chuckled softly and opened the door.

"Nice room you have here." An unfamiliar voice remarked. I stiffened. From what I could tell in the dark, the stranger was looking out the window. His or her figure looked oddly familiar.

"Lumos!" A white light appeared on the tip of my wand. I found out why _his_ figure looked so familiar. It was because this figure was the very one I had lay upon at night. The very figure who saved me from a blood-crazed vampire and the very figure who left me.

"Levicorpus" He hung upside down but not before I started running but me being me, I tripped on something and fell with a loud crash. I heard my name being shouted and a scream. _Harry_ I thought, before I was enveloped with darkness.

* * *

 **REVIEW. I don't only want people following or favouriting thing story. I also want reviews PLS!**

 **720 words: My current record.**


	4. Back To Reality

**Hey guys, I might be keeping my update schedule to once a month. I know it is slow compared to other authors but I have a lot of things whirling around my head and that's the fastest I can do it. But sometimes I might be able to get it to u on a faster rotation.**

 ** _To guest user, Lord of Bones:_**

 ** _Bella is not younger than Ginny. She is roughly around Gin's age._**

 **Should I make this an All Human story? Comment ur choices and I might have a poll for it. Did you enjoy my last chapter? If you did, pls hang around for more! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

I opened my eyes. Everything was so blurry and I had to blink my eyes time and time again to regain focus.

"Iz, you're awake!" I cringed at the noise. I had a horrible pain in my head and the loud sounds were not helping. I heard some rattling and heard something hitting a hard surface. "Oops. Sorry" I pulled myself up and turned my head to see Ron, who was clearly hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" I looked to where a small colourful corner was peaking out. " _Oh_." A sly grin brought itself onto my face. "You were stealing _candy_!"

On the table beside my hospital bed was candy of all kinds. Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Pumpkin Pasties, it was all there! But something else caught my eye. It was a note. Inside in elegant handwriting said:

 _The Cullens_

Out of the corner of my eye, Ron scowled. I sighed and rubbed circles into my forehead. I put the note back on the table and tried to get up. His eyes widened in shock. "No! Don't!"

"Why?" I was so confused.

"Apparently when you fell, you got a concussion on the back of the head. Before you go, at least get checked again."

 _So that's why it hurt so much…._

"Fine." His smile came back almost immediately.

" _Nurse!"_ I winced at the volume in his voice.

"Yes, dear?" Someone replied.

"Isabella woke up and I was wondering whether she could get a final checkup before we could go." I saw how her eyes flickered toward my lightning bolt scar. It was one of the few things I shared with my brother.

"Okay. Name?"

"Ronald Weasley" I saw her eyes widen. She very clearly knew about my family's adventures.

"How are you related to," She checked her list and she looked like she was about to choke but she regained control over her facial features quickly. "Ms. Isabella Potter?"

"I'm her foster brother."

"Ok. Luckily you young lady, didn't get a bad concussion so you can leave early. The checkup won't be needed."

"Thanks Nurse!" I hated hospitals!

"Hey sis, I need to go first. I'm late for class."

"Sure. I'll see you later." I stood up and started walking to the door when I stopped in my tracks.

 _What should I do with the candy? Maybe I could just give the candy to the others._

I walked back and took the box.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was at the entrance to the house.

 _Wait a minute. What are those loud noises?_

I carefully walked into the house where the noises grew louder and appeared to be coming from the living room.

"Stay away from her! You've caused enough trouble for her and I won't let you break her again!"

" _No!_ You can't do that to me! Let her decide!"

"I already know what she would decide. Hell, I'm making the decision for her! _She_ _doesn't want to be with you!_ "

"Look, you obviously don't know what happened when Bella was with me. I left for her own _good!_ "

"You broke me, Edward." I said softly but loud enough. My interruption gave me the attention of everyone in the room and Edward's expression was pained.

"Bell-" I cut him off.

"You _broke_ me, Edward. Do you know how that feels? You brought me something which I hadn't felt in a long time. Happiness. But you had to take it away from me by leaving. I had already been broken once but then you walk along, use me like a store item and throw me away like a piece of tissue." My voice was growing louder by now, fuelled by anger and hurt.

"Please Bella. What I did that night was wrong but I won't make the same mistake again. I loved you and I still love you now. Please give me no, give _us_ another chance!"

"You loved me Edward and when you realise it, I don't want to be hurt again." I looked at his heartbroken expression. "I'm sorry Edward. I really am but when you left me that night, you left taking our love and my ability to trust. We can't happen again. If you really do love me, please listen to my request. By the way Harry, I can fight my own battles." With that said, I walked up the stairs to my room.

* * *

My room was my safe haven, I had decided. I sat on my bed and reached under, looking for a book or something but instead, I caught hold of a box.

 _What is that?_

It was open and curiosity killed the cat. I put it on my bed and sat crosslegged. I opened it and dug my hand inside. I felt something which felt oddly like a wand. I pulled it out. It was a twelve and a quarter inches long wand, made of ash wood.

 _It couldn't be..._

I frantically dug my hand into the box again and shuffled around until I felt a photo frame. I pulled it out. It was a photo of a couple dancing during the Yule Ball. The girl had a lavender coloured dress which was long and flow. It had diamantes on it placed randomly and her hair was swept to the side so you could see her simple but elegant sapphire earrings. The boy wore the typical Yule Ball robes and his hair was messy. You could see the love in their eyes as they looked at each other, like they were in their own little world. This was so familiar. Such a long time ago but so close now. I choked out a sob and curled into a ball. I remembered. It was the picture Ginny took of Cedric and I while we danced.

 _How did this get here?_

His things were burned or destroyed during the War. There were more of his things like his broom, robes, books and many more but I was too tired to investigate. I moved everything except for the picture back into the box and put it under my bed again. I hugged the picture close to my chest and slowly fell into the Land of Nod...

* * *

 **Please R and R (Read and Review)!**


	5. AN 1

Hello everyone, **for those of you who like to skip past author notes** , this is important. Don't worry. I'm not leaving the fanfiction community. This is just an announcement regarding my story _The Unknown Potter_. I'm just not happy with it and the way it turned out. Please tell me if this should be the last chapter or if I should continue it. If this is the last chapter, then I might make a new fanfic. There are a selection of 2 stories and the summaries are down below:

 **Life As A Famous Person**

The Swan Sisters, which consists of Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Angela, would be playing as the opening for another band called Twilight, which consists of Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Ben. Love blooms between the two bands but will they survive in the world of fame?

 **The Academy for Special Children**

The Academy is a very special school for very special children. Here, they help children with different powers master them. On this difficult journey, evil rises. Will the children help fight it with whatever they got or will they turn to evil?


End file.
